Pelangi by Yuki Chan
by felfelcherry1703
Summary: Setiap badai walaupun sehebat apapun pasti akan ada pelangi di indahan akan menggantikan kedasyatan badai gitu pun cintamu telah kehilangan orang yang begitu kau cintai,dengan begitu banyak luka yang kau tanggung akan ada cinta baru perti pelangi yang datang setelah badai.Walau dengan orang yang tak kau duga...


Pelangi by Yuki chan

Anime:Naruto Rated:M, Indonesian,Romance, Obito Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

Chapter:1 Awal

Naruto selalu milik dan akan menjadi milik Masashi Khisimoto

Reted:M

Pairing:ObitoSakura

"Uhm...rasanya aku ngantuk sekali, akibatnya bila ada operasi yang harus aku lakukan di pagi Shinobi itu terluka cukup parah kau ttidak mengantuk juga,Ino?"tanya Sakura."Dasar bodoh,aku juga mengantuk tapi itu sudah tugas kita Sakura apalagi kau ketua rumah sakit ini."

"Aku tahu itu Ino tapi kenapa Obito si Uchiha itu masih mencari masalah dengan Konoha?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu , dia ingin balas dendam setelah kematian Madara itu",kata Ino

Ya setelah perang besar yang melibatkan para Kage dari 5 negara dan mengakibatkan Madara Uchiha tewas semua telah kembali berjalan kerusakan telah dibenahi dan aliansi 5 negara semakin masih ada hal yang sangat mengganjal yaitu si Obbito dapat melarikan diri dalam perang besar yang menjadi ganjalan bagi 5 kemarin para shinobi konoha diserang oleh orang yang diperkirakan Obito Uchiha di selatan hutan terluka cukup parah dan setelahnya Obito berhasl pergi tanpa jejak.

"Kalau aku jadi Obito,aku pasti sudah menyerahkan juga akan dapat hukuman tapi juga akan menjadi manusia bebas tidak menjadi buronan kelas kakap."Kata Ino.

"Mengingatkan pada Sasuke saja,benar kan Sakura?",

"Ah...Sasuke ya."

Dalam pertempuran besar itu Sasuke yang merupakan nuke nin bergabung dengan Naruto bertarung melawan dalam pertempuran itu Sasuke merupakan pukulan berat bagi Naruto dan hari Sakura mengurug diri dalam berjalannya waktu dan atas hiburan dan dukungan teman temannya dia mulai bangkit.

Setelah perang itu,Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage menggantikan mulai disibukkan dengan jabatan baru itu.

"Kau harus membuka hatimu lagi Sakura."kata Ino

"Mulailah cari penggantinya karena kau juga harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Kau benar, itu tidak mudah dan aku butuh waktu."

"Berapa lama lagi Sakura?".

"Apa menunggu sampai kau tua?".

"Lihatlah Naruto yang selalu dia sudah menikahi Hinata,mereka tetap peduli padamu dan apa kau tak kasihan pada mereka?"Kata Ino.

"Demi apapun di dunia ini aku menyayangi mereka Ino."

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi mereka berdua bahkan nyawaku sekalipun."

"Naruto telah teramat baik padaku dan juga pada Sasuke."

"Dok...dok...dok."

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua.

"Masuklah."Kata Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura".

"Eh Ino juga ada rupanya."Cicit Hinata

"Hay pagi juga hinata."Balas Sakura.

"Hay juga nyonya Hokage."sapa Ino ramah

"Duduklah Hinata."

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?."

"Badanku akhir akhir ini merasa sakit, sering mual dan makan pun enggan."Kata hinata.

"Apa kau sendiri,Hinata?."

"Apa sibodoh itu tidak mengantarmu?." Tanya Sakura

"Eh i..iya tapi nanti Naruto menyusul kok,Sakura."

"Dasar Naruto baka."

"Baiklah,aku akan memeriksamu Hinata."

"berbaringlah di sini." Tunjuk Sakura pada ranjang di belakangnya.

"Iya." Dengan segera Hinata naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana.

Sakura segera menghampiri keluarlah cahaya hijau di periksa sekujur tubuh Hinata dan ketika tangannya menyentuh bagian perut Hinata,ia merasakan chakra lain tetapi masih sangat tersenyum menyudahi pemeriksaan itu.

"Duduklah Hinata."

Hinata segera bangkit dan tiba ia merasa kaget karena ia dapati tubuhnya dipeluk Sakura dengan kuat.

"Selamat Hinata."

"Kau akan menjadi Ibu."

"Aku ikut bahagia Hinata."Kata Sakura antusias

'

"Nani?" A...ak...aku hamil?."

"Apa itu benar,Sakura?" cicit Hinata.

"Itu benar Hinata dan tepatnya umur kehamilanmu sudah mencapai enam bulan."...Kuharap kau menjaga kehamilanmu dengan baik,Hinata."

"Kau harus menjaga pola makan dan jangan terlalu lelah dalam bekerja."...Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan menjagamu dan juga calon keponakanku."

"Arigato Sakura chan..." kata Hinata tulus.

"Selamat Hinata kau akan menjadi calon ibu dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anakmu kelak".

"Terima kasih Ino,aku sangat bahagia."

"Aku yakin Naruto juga akan bahagia..." Kata Hinata berbinar

"Sakuraaaaa channnn ...Sakuraaa...chaannnn..." Terdengarlah suara cempreng yang khas yang siapa pun pasti dapat mengenali suara lagi kalo bukan suara dari Hokage kita dan suami dari Hinata,Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan berlari dia memanggil nama ia tak peduli dimana dia berada.

"Sakura chan bagaimana dengan Hinata...' Sakit apa dia,Sakura."

"Kau itu dasar baka Naruto...".

"Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit baka..." Kau mau mengganggu pasien yang lain atau mungkin kau harus kuberi tinju dulu hingga kebiasaanmu berteriak itu hilana...eh Naruto...".

"Ma...maaf Sakura chan,aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." Aku hanya khawatir dengan Hinata,Sakura,,,".

"Dari kemarin dia mual dan terus mutah..." Aku jadi khawatir sekali padanya..." kata Naruto.

"Dengar baik bik apa yang aku katakan padamu,Naruto..." Kau harus mulai lebih memperhatikan istrimu,Naruto."

"Ha...mil"...

"Hinata sedang hamil,Naruto" kata Sakura.

" Oh...ternyata Hinata sedang hamil?"

"Hamil ?'

"A...apa?"

"Ha...mil?" Otak tumpul Naruto agak lama mencerna kalimat Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Hi...hinata kau hamil sayang?".

Sebuah anggukan diberikan Hinata.

"Iya aku hamil,Naruto,,,!

Dengan segera Naruto segera memeluk Hinata'

"Syukurlah...Aku bahagia sekali,Hinata."

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu dan aku akan menjadi ayah,Hinata."

Hinata balas memeluk suaminya'

"Aku juga sangat bahagia,Naruto..."

"Sangat bahagia."lirih Hinata

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya ikut menitikkan air air mata kesedihan tetapi air mata bahagia'

Sahabatnya...bukan...bukan,Naruto lebih dari adalah saudara bagi Sakura.

Di saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya,hanya Naruko yang berani berjanji dengan nyawanya akan membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Dia berjanji dengan hatinya...

Berkorban perasaannya...

Disaat Sasuke pergi hanya janji Narutolah yang menenangkannya

Demi janji itu Naruto rela berlatih sangat keras...

Meninggalkan desa tercintanya untuk pergi berlatih dengan Jiraiya

Agar suatu saat dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa membawa Sasuke pulang kembali...

Hanya dia ...ya hanya dia

Dan ketika Sakura melihat betapa bahagianya Naruto ,maka dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi kebahagiaan Naruto.

Sekarang gilirannyalah membuat Naruto bahagia setelah Naruto banyak berkorban untuknya.

"Aku berjanji padamu Naruto akan kujaga kesehatan Hinata hingga saat dia melahirkan..."

"Dan tak akan kubiarkan ada yang merusak kebahagiaanmu..."

"Aku berjanji padamu Naruto..." kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Setiap hari minggu aku akan memeriksa Hinata,Naruto,,,!

"Mulai minggu besok aku akan mengajak Hinata jalan jalan..."

"Itu bertujuan agar bayimu sehat dan untuk nanti aku akan memberimu vitamin,Hinata..."

"Makan dengan teratur walau aku tahu kau mual tapi kau harus paksakan,Hinata..."

"Itu ssemua untuk kesehatanmu dan si kecil."

"Hai...arigato Sakura chan." kata Hinata

"Tenanglah Sakura,aku akan memaksanya untuk makan dan aku akan menjaganya dan kupastikan Hinata tidak kelelahan." kata Naruto semangat

"Aku akan ikut kalian jalan pagi ya..." timpal Ino

"Tentu saja Ino." kata Hinata

"Dan ah, hampir lupa."

"Kau jangan melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hinata dulu,Naruto..."

"Bersabarlah sebentar sampai mungkin dua bulan kedepan...". Kata Sakura.

Blush...tampak merona merahlah kedua pipi sepasang suami istri itu

"Dasar Sakura chan." gerutu Naruto.

"Dasar..." kekeh Ino.

Dan disinilah Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di pinggir hutan Konoha di hari minggu pagi ini dengan sengaja memiliih pinggir hutan Konoha karena udaranya yang masih sangat sejuk dan asri'

"Sekarang rentangkan tanganmu dan gerakkan pergelangan tanganmu seperti ini,Hinata." kata Sakura mencontohkan.

"Ya bagus, coba kau gerakkan tanganmu ke depan dan belakang sambil ambil dan buang nafas perlahan'" kata Ino.

"Bagus,Hinata."

"Sekarang gerakkan tanganmu kedepan dan putar ke kiri kanan perlahan..."

"Nikmati saja Hinata..." kata Ino .

"Kau harus banyak makan ,Hinata,,," Jangan sampai bayimu kekurangan asupan gizi walaupum kau mual kau harus tetap berusaha demi bayimu,Hinata." kata Sakura

"Hai..." sahut Hinata

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto,Hinata...?"

"Apa dia juga cerewet mengomelimu supaya tetap mau makan...?.

"Naruto kun selalu memanjakanku,Sakkura..."

"Dia terus membujukku untuk makan dan bila jam istirahat dia selalu pulang ke rumah untuk makan siang di rumah".

"Bisa romantis juga anak itu..." cibir Ino.

"Dia melakukan itu agar bisa terus bisa mengawasiku untuk makan,Ino..."

"Dia terus membujukku dan kalo malam tiba,Naruto kun selalu mengelus perutku dan terenyum manis..."

"Kadang dia berbicara dengan bayi kami sambil mengelus perutku..." kata Hinata tersipu

"Aku yakin Naruto akan menjadi ayah yang hebat dan suami yang baik bagimu,Hinata..." kata Sakura

"I..Iya,Sakura..."

"Tapi sejak penyerangan yang dilakukan Obito uchiha pada beberapa anbu,Naruto kun selalu berfikir agak keras."

"Dia pernah bertanya padaku kenapa Obito hanya melukai para anbu."

"Mengapa dia tidak membunuh para anbu mengingat bagaimana kekuatan Obito uchiha..."

"Kau benar,Hinata."

"Sewaktu aku mengoperasi para anbu itu,mereka hanya mengalami patah tulang..."

"Hanya patah tulang dan bukan luka dalam..."

"Walaupun patah tulang itu juga agak parah sih..."

"Tapi mengingat kekuatannya memang Obito uchiha bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudah." kata Sakura

"Bicara soal Uchiha yang satu itu bukankah dia uchiha terakhir?" iya kan Sakura...?" tanya Ino.

"Iya kau benar." kata Sakura

"Kasihan sekali dia,demi cintanya yang begitu besar dia sampai dimanfaatkan Madara untuk membangun sebuah negara baru."

"Dia begitu mencintai Rin."

"Oh aku jadi iri pada gadis itu." kata Ino.

"Apa kau sudah gila Ino?'

"Kalaupun kau mau dengannya belum tentu dia mau denganmu dan lagipula apa dia tipemu?"

"Tega sekali kau,Sakura..."

"Kau seharusnya tahu pesona seorang pria,,," Walaupun wajahnya sebagian rusak tapi aku rasa dia cukup lumayan..." benar kan apa kataku,Hinata?" tanya Ino

"E..eh i..itu aku tidak tahu..." gagap Hinata

"Hinata saja tidak tahu,Ino..." Itu menandakan seleramu memang payah." kata Sakura

"Dasar kalian berdua memang payah..." rutuk Ino

"Sudahlah mengapa kita malah bertengkar?" Aku sudah lapar,Sakura..." kata Hinata

"Kau benar Hinata,ayo kita cari makan..." Perutku juga sudah lapar."

"Aku juga ikut dong...dasar kalian itu." gerutu Ino

Mereka bertiga segera bergegas berjalan tiba tiba Sakura dan Ino berhenti merasakan sebuah cakra yang sangat kuat di arah dalam hutan.

Cakra itu sangat kuat diantara cakra yang berarti ada lebih dari satu orang disana.

Hanya saja mereka merasakan cakra yang lain dalam keadaan yang lemah dan tidak stabil.

Hanya cakra yang sattu yang terlihat begitu kuat dan tenang tidak sekacau yang lainnya.

"Mungkin ada pertarungan yang besar di sana,Sakura..." kata Ino

"Ya aku merasakannya juga Ino..."

"Kau benar mungkin ada pertarungan di sana..."

"Tapi siapa yang memiliki cakra yang begitu kuat ini?"

"Entahlah, Sakura..." Ayo kita kesana.

"Hm...baiklah ."

Mereka bertiga ssegera masuk kedalam lincah mereka meloncat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain yang ada didepan mereka.

Cakra itu terasa semakin kuat dan kuat.

Hanya terasa satu cakra yang demikian kuat.

Tiba tiba mereka melihat beberapa pohon tumbang di depan mereka.

"Itu dia.." kata Ino menunjuk arah pertarungan

Dengan sekali loncat mereka telah mendarat di tanah

"A..apa ini...? tanya Ino

Tepat di depan mereka berdiri mereka melihat delapan orang anbu yang tergeletak lemah.

Penuh luka luka disana sini.

"Si..siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Hinata

"Sa..sakura lihat disana..." tunjuk Ino

Dan seketika Sakura menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya,seketika wajahnya sana ...ya disana,dia melihat seorang pria berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Matanya menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Dengan wajah bekas luka di sebelah wajahnya.

Jubah biru gelapnya melambai terkena angin.

"O..Obito uchiha...?" cicit Sakura lirih.

Ya dia adalah Obito uchiha,Sakura.

Uchiha terakhir yang masih chunin dari yang mendeklarasikan perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Seseorang dengan kekuatan yang mampu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya itu saja,sosok itulah yang mampu membuat Kage dari lima negara bertarung dengan ekstra yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti.

Obito menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Jadi ini ulahmu...? Tanya Sakura

"Kenapa kau kembali heh...?

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian."

"Jadi kuharap kalian pergi ssebelum aku membunuh kalian." kata Obito tajam

"Kau telah melukai para apa maumu?"

"Wanita bodoh seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti..." ketus Obito

"Apa kau bilang...?

"Bo...bodoh?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar...?"

"Beraninya si bodoh itu memanggilku bodoh..." batin Sakura

"Kau memang menyebalkan dasar muka topeng..."

"Rasakan ini...Shanaroooo...!

"Duarrrrr"

Seketika tanah yang dipijak Obito merekah dengan meledak menimbulkan debu yang pekat.

Dengan lincah Obito bisa menghindar dengan sekali loncat'

Sakura tidak tinggal diam.

"Shanaroooo"

"Duarrr."

"Duaarrr"

"Duarrrr" Tanah disekeliling Obito hancur dan terus hancur seakan akan tanah itu mengejarnya.

"Khu...khu...khu jadi hanya itu kehebatanmu gadis monster."

"Apa...?"

"Kau bilang aku gadis monster...?

Kekesalan Sakura jadi menumpuk di ubun ia segera membunuh lelaki di depannya ini.

"Sakura chan apa kau baik baik saja...?" tanya Hinata

"Ya Hinata aku tak apa..." sahut Sakura

"Pergilah dan temui Naruto,Hinata..."

"Katakan pada suamimu,kami di sini butuh bantuan..."

"Biar aku dan Ino yang menghadapinya..."

"Cepatlah Hinata!

"I..iya Sakura..."sahut Hinata

"Hati hati Hinata..." timpal Ino

"Hai!

"Khu...khu...khu jadi ini istri dari Hokage?"

"Menarik sekali".

"Deg"

Perasaan apa tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata dan bila itu terjadi dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidakkk!"

"Jangan sentuh Hinata..." teriak Sakura.

Tapi terlambat bagi secepat kilat Obito sudah ada di depan Hinata

"Selamat pagi nyonya Hokage..." Sebaiknya jangan melawan dan kau tidak akan kulukai."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bawa dia!

Sakura sadar kekuatannya bahkan ditambah Ino dan Hinata tidak mampu menandingi Obito uchiha,

"Awas kau Uchiha..." Ino baru saja akan melawan Obito ketika sebuah suara menahannya.

"Jangan Inon".

"Ta..tapi Sakura".

"Jangan gegabah,Ino." yang dia incar adalah Hinata."

"Jangan sampai Hinata terluka..."

"Ternyata kau pintar juga gadis monster..." kata Obito

"A..apa maumu dariku...?" tanya Hinata

"Banyak..." sahut Obito tegas

"Kau akan sangat berguna untukku."

Seketika Obito memegang lengan Hinata tidak berdaya,Ia ingin melawan tapi tidak sekarang dia sedang hamil dan dia tidak ingin menyakiti Ino dan Sakura juga tak mereka menyerang dan gegabah maka keselamatan Hinata yang tidak mau Hinata sudah berjanji akan melindungi kebahagiaan Naruto walaupun nyawa taruhannya..Karena bagi Naruto kebahagiaannya adalah tidak akan biarkan Hinata terluka sedikit saatnya dia ganti berkorban untuk Naruto,sahabat sekaligus saudara keputusan ini harus dia dan tak ada waktu lagi.

"Bawa aku..." tegas Sakura

Seketika Ino menoleh pada Sakura

"Bawa aku dan lepaskan Hinata..." kata Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku membawamu."

"Tujuanku bukan kau gadis monster..." tegas Obito

"Kumohon bawa aku saja..."

"Lepaskan Hinata"

"Kumohon...".

"Setia kawan..eh?"

"Menarik sekali tapi aku tidak mau". Tegas Obito

"Kau akan terluka karena persahabatanmu gadis bodoh"

"Aku tidak perduli..."

"Kumohon lepaskan dia".

"Kau tidak berguna untukku gadis bodoh..."

"Aku ninja medis..." tegas Sakura

"Murid langsung Tsunade dan aku kepala rumah sakit Konoha." tegas Sakura

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan matamu..."

Obito mana gadis itu tau bila matanya terluka.

"Aku adalah ninja medis jadi aku tahu hanya dengan hanya melihatnya."

"Dan satu lagi...bila kau melepaskan Hinata,aku berjanji padamu aku akan sembuhkan matamu dan tidak akan melarikan diri darimu".

"Itu janjiku padamu..." tegas Sakura

"Menarik sekali tawaranmu gadis monster..."

"Baiklah,kau harus sembuhkan mataku..."

"Ku pegang janjimu dan bila kau berulah aku akan langsung membunuhmu".

"Sekarang kemarilah!"

Sakura berjalan mendekati sudah dihadapan Obito dia segera memeluk Hinata.

"Sakura?" cicit Hinata

"Pergilah Hinata dan berjanjilah padaku jaga calon keponakanku dengan baik."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan Obito segera melepas Hinata.

"Pergilah nyonya Hokage..." kata Obito

Ketika Sakura menatap kepergian Hinata tanpa dia sadari pukulan ringan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap Obito menangkap pinggul sakura disebelah tenang dia menghampiri Ino.

"A,,apa maumu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau gadis Yamanaka itu kan?"

"Sampaikan pesanku ini pada Hokage".

Obito segera menatap mata Ino mengatakan pesan untuk Hokage dalam diam dan Ino menangkap itu dengan jutsunya.

"Bruk"

Suara Ino terjatuh setelah Obito mengakhiri pucat seketika.

"Sampaikan pesanku..." kata Obito tegas seraya melompat pergi dengan Sakura di pundaknya.

"Gawat..." gumam Ino lirih

"Yosh"Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic perdana ini.

Aku buat pair ini karena jarang ada pair ObiSaku dan yahhh pada akhirnya Sakura tetap milik Sasuke{dijitak Sasuke}.Tapi aku pengen cerita dengan pair diluar SasuSaku pecinta SasuSaku dan NaruHina aku ucapkan Selamat ya akhirnya mereka bersama hu..hu..hu ampe nangis terharu baca panjang selama lima belas tahun akhirnya berbuah Sasuke sweet banget waktu nyentil kening Sakura dan mereka punya putri yang juga akhirnya jadi Hokage.

Ini fanfic pertama aku dan kuharap dukungan kalian yang mau kenalan bisa kunjungi fb aku "Felia Cherry".

Jangan lupa R&amp;R ya...

'


End file.
